Brutal Bond
by ElijahJessGodric
Summary: "You plan to kill yourself, is that it?" Eric said looking down at me. "You're mine" I heard said fiercely into my ear. I tremble as held me in his arms. My life had changed from bad to worse. Now what do I do?
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Northman you have been accused of selling V" The Magister said in a bored tone. His eyes wondered over the crowd with a faint smirk as they all stood with him. He knew when the time came for punishment they would all be on his side. Stood in front of him was a male vampire who stood over 6 ft tall. He had blonde hair and a muscular body, something a vampire could only have. This vampire wasn't just a vampire, he was in fact the Sheriff of Area 5 named Mr. Eric Northman, who had been alive for just over a thousand years.

"I have Magister" Mr Northman said void of emotion. A tone that was normal to everyone who knew him especially his progeny Pamela who had adopted the tone. Quite a few vampires in the crowd shuffled slightly at the tone. His voice held authority, one that was gained from the many years he had spent alive.

"You have no solid evidence that he did this!" Pamela suddenly spoke up, very loud for the deadly silence that had filled the junk yard.

"Pamela!" Eric almost growling at his progeny. Pamela ducked her head at the sound of her makers command. Miss, Pamela was only a couple of hundred years old, the command of her maker still strong.

"Even so, I cannot let this act go unpunished...isn't that fair?" The Magister said raising his voice. He called upon his followers who all cheered and whistled in agreement, much to the blonde vampire's annoyance.

"It is settled then, because of your age Mr Northman I believe you should know how to take care of your own blood. Therefore you are to make a new progeny for the one you stole..." the Magister commanded. Eric's reaction was instantaneous as the words left the Magister's mouth. His head shot up showing emotion for the first time. Anger first was shown which then dulled down to other emotions that were quickly covered.

"A new child" Mr Northman said as if it was a causal conversation.

"Yes...Bring her! "The Magister called to the vampires that stood at his side. But whilst he was being amused by Eric Northmen he had been obvious to the many vampires leaving his side. His followers were fewer than before Eric observed and all had left after the one before did not return.

...

I breathed heavily trying to not scream out in agony as I felt my head, hip and many countless places throbbing with pain. Hearing his footsteps drunkenly stumble down the stairs to pass out on the sofa, a beer still in hand. He had come home drunk after work like he always did. But apparently I looked like her more than usual. Whilst cleaning I pulled my hair up to keep it out of my face but my father had a strict rule about having it up. It made me look like my mother which caused further pain for me, but I wasn't aware he was going to come home so early. I didn't have the time to fix my mistake before the first hit came.

Slowly pushing myself up, I made my way down the stairs knowing that he would have trashed the place before he passed out. This wouldn't be anything new but much to my displeasure before I even reached the bottom of the stairs, broken glass was already in sight. Looking past the glass I noticed the bin had been thrown against the wall therefore rubbish was now covering the ground. Disgusting I thought knowing I had to pick all of that up. It was at least 3 in the morning now so I couldn't hover, I had to do all by hand. Groaning inwardly I began carefully picking up glass into an empty bin bag I had found under the sink. But no matter how careful I was, I still came out covered in small scratches that stung to high heaven. I hissed slightly but picked up the rubbish bag placing it outside.

Placing the bag outside the gate I felt eyes on me. A sense that I had picked up from when Father was sober and liked to play games. I always had to be ready for it. Turning my gaze to across the street I found that it was dark with no-one in sight. Shivering from the wind I moved quickly inside the house but before I could catch the door it slammed. My body froze and my heart began trying to beat out of my chest. What if it woke him? My gaze stayed on the stairs waiting for him to come into view, waiting for his footsteps to come running at me. But after a whole minute of waiting I was met with nothing. I almost wanted to cry in relief but I knew I couldn't make a sound.

Moving into the living room I had just grabbed a beer bottle when I heard the creak on the stairs. No. He was awake! Spinning round I was met with him standing behind me, eyes bloodshot and drool at the corner of his mouth. His glare however was the main thing I was worried about. My eyes widened at the sight of him. Him stepping forward he grabbed the front of my top lifting me off the ground, which was easy as I was underweight. He threw me down the hallway, the wooden floors allowing me to slide into the wall at the end of it. Grunting when I collided with it I looked up as he began speaking.

"I worked all day slaving away to keep a roof over your head and you won't let me sleep!" He yelled at me marching down the hallway towards me. I instantly scrambled up forcing my legs underneath me, as I ran back into the living room to try and avoid him. But I forgot that even though he was drunk, he was fed properly therefore he was a lot faster. Catching up he shoved me so I hit the back of the sofa, bouncing off and hitting the floor.

"Ungrateful..." My father shouted at me beginning the insults. Yes my father. My father beats me. He stopped his insult suddenly causing me to look up to see a man was holding the back of my father neck. I hated my father but he was the only thing keeping a roof over my head.

"Tut tut and I thought fathers were meant to like their children" The man said before his hand suddenly came into view through my father's chest. I gaped completely silent in shock terror. I began to scramble back when the man pulled my father's heart out of his chest on the way out. His hand covered in blood dripped onto the floor as blood poured out of my father's chest. My mouth was open in shock, there was so much blood I mentally whimpered.

"Oh come on love, you should be thanking me and you will be soon" The man said before he suddenly was standing in front of me. I instantly pulled my legs away from him trying to make sure he didn't touch me. He was a vampire, no human could move that fast or have the strength to rip someone's heart out. If my farther could do this to me what could this man do?

That was the last thing I thought before I felt a very painful nudge in the head and I was out like a light.

...

I had been in a basement of some kind for the last couple of days. They didn't feed me or even touch me. Just kept me down here. I'd heard people outside the room often speaking about random things but also about cases. I instantly thought I was in some sort of police station or court. But I was taken by vampires so I must be in a secret organisation being kept for food. Vampires didn't even have rights at the moment so none of this could be legal.

Laying my head on the wall I hoped to fall back to sleep as that's all I had to do. But at the same time I had slept too much and found myself too restless. Sighing slightly I stood up looking towards the stairs. Do I dare try and escape? These guys were vampires. Moving towards the stairs I listened hoping there was someone out there to listen to, to entertain myself. After listening for a hole 30 seconds I heard nothing. I slowly made my way up the stairs of the basement hope beginning to fill me. Could I escape?

Making it to the top step without the door flying open, I reached for the handle in amazement. Normally I could never get this far without someone coming in to shove me down the stairs again. Turning the handle expecting it to top mid-way due to a lock but to my glee it released, the door opening. They left it unlocked?

Opening the door I peeked round the door to see a few corridors. The place looked destroyed with dents in the walls, filthy floors and blood stains? Horrified I looked away from the questionable stain and moved away from the door down a random hallway. Walking around a corner I was met with random tools laying on tables and the floor.

Scanning the room I noticed there appeared to be writing on the walls. Managing to make out half worn out pictures of cars to make out that this place use to be an old garage. Scanning the tables for a weapon of some kind I hoped for silver. The people that took me were vampire's so I could protect myself with silver from them right?

Finding a silver spanner and a couple of light-ish chains I put one around my neck and carried the other. Right now to find an exit I thought leaving the room. But as I did that I locked eyes with a woman half way down the corridor. Freezing in fear her fangs dropped before she came raising towards me. Swinging the hammer and closing my eyes like when you did trying to catch a ball as a child, I hoped for the best.

Feeling the spanner hit something I opened my eyes hopeful to find that she was on the ground. The left side of her face caved in and burned, the skin was almost melting on her face. She was going to murder me I whimpered in my head. Quickly spinning around I ran down the corridor as quietly as I could but was jumping out of skin when I heard cheers and whistling. It sounded like there were lots of people around, they would most likely all be vampires. What was I going to do? Horrifying panic began to fill me which was turning into an almost unbearable source of adrenaline.

"Where is she?!" I heard shouted. Instantly I crouched down ducking my head at the loud sound like it was a gun shot. It ran right through me shocking me making me jump. The voice held full authority instantly reminding me of my father. My eyes watered and I trembled from fear. Instantly being on high alert I wondered why they wanted me. I was just blood they wouldn't hunt down blood they could get freely from fang bangers.

"How could you lose a human girl?" I heard screamed. I knew for sure they were talking about me now. I spotted a door at the end of the corridor and quickly made my way down it as quietly as I could. More talking could be heard but it was muffled as I could only really hear my heart pounding in my chest almost desperately. It was as if it knew it could stop very soon. Making it to the door I was met with a blur before a large male vampire came into focus right in front of me.

Gasping I quickly swung the spanner hitting him in the face. But this man he was huge it didn't affect him like the others. He didn't get knocked unconscious but he was badly burnt like the rest. He grabbed the spanner and through it behind him.

"You're going to regret that" He said suddenly reaching towards me. I flinched trying to move backwards but he grabbed the front of my top fling me over onto his shoulder. On a second thought I wondered why my ribs weren't screaming, but quickly concluded it to be the fact that the adrenaline that was currently so high on, was taking care of that for me.

Kicking this vampire's chest and beating his back just caused him to laugh at my pathetic attempts at harming him, a vampire. Then remembering the silver around my neck I pushed my body so I came off his shoulder as he held me up. I wrapped it around his throat twisting tight. I had an instantly reaction as he let go of my legs and dropped me. I quickly righted myself landing on my feet still holding the wire as he coughed and wheezed. My chest burned by my pain tolerance was a lot higher than It used to be.

Now I was outside I could hear a lot more. But that's when I noticed that I wasn't alone. The vampire had taken me outside of what could be seen as a junk yard. But that wasn't the problem. It was the hundreds of eyes that were now staring at me, fangs out. I trembled still holding the wire as I watched as no-one moved. Accidently catching the eyes of a very tall blonde haired vampire. He watched me curiously. Shouldn't he hate me? I was trying to choke one of his kind. Vampires began to hiss and growl as if all coming to grips with what they were seeing.

"Jake!" A woman shouted coming towards us pushing through the crowd. My eyes widened and I gripped it tighter and the vampire in my hold groaned. All you hear is his skin almost cooking like bacon

"Stop!" The man who I was choking said holding out to the woman making her stop and glare towards me. Her hands were in tight fists. I looked around waiting to see the eyes of my murder but no-one moved, but someone did laugh.

I instantly turned my gaze to a man who sat in a throne on top of a pickup truck. He was an old looking vampire. His hair was grey but he looked like the men who tried to rape girls in alley ways, like my father. I shivered.

"Quite the brave human or foolish if you think taking down one vampire..." The vampire said standing up now walking closer to me whilst still on the truck. A vampire suddenly run up to him and began whispering in his ear.

"5 vampires?" The man said loudly. Whispers began happening around me. I warily looked around me and caught the eyes of the blonde vamp again to see he was looking smug almost proud. He was confusing me. How was this amusing to him? Why would he be looking at me proud he doesn't know me?

The grey haired man clears his throat making the whispering to instantly quieten. I instantly turned back to the man who seemed to be in charge of this place. I had pissed him off. I was dead. Not like I thought any different. It would be either by my father or them.

"I would of thought someone like you would be hiding wanting mummy cause you were so scared" He mocked me and the vampire laughed and jeered. I tighten the wire making the man whose life I held in my hands choke. The woman who had been glaring at me this whole time growled. I jumped tightening my hold on the wire. The minute I let go I would be ripped away from him and my death will come. But would that be so bad? My mind asked me.

"Janet!" A quick command she was backing down by the old man. I looked back at him. I could feel myself being watched the whole time by the blonde vampire who seemed to have taken interest with me. Could I take much more? My body was trembling as some of the adrenaline left my body. Should I let go? Could I take any more of life?

"Janet here is very attached to the vampire you're holding there, let him go. We will let you go" He said with a straight face. I knew better. Why would I be brought here for him to let me go? For me to attack vampires and nearly kill another why would that go unpunished?

Looking towards the female vampire who was still glaring at me, I admired her determination sarcastically. If I killed him I knew the minute his body hit the ground she would kill me no matter the old man's orders. Then I would feel the sweet blissfulness of feeling blank. I could feel my eyes watering as my poker face fell.

"Like that's going to happen" I said looking straight at him to see his face change slightly to shock before my gaze turned to the woman. Who was watching our exchange angrily and once I locked eyes with her I yanked my hands in opposite directions. Because of the silver being constantly pressured into his skin it sunk the bone softening it. His head came straight off.

The reaction was instantly. Growls, hisses and running noises instantly hit my ears. I had enough time to see the disbelief on the old man's face before the blur of 'Janet' racing towards me before I was barged to the ground. She was on top of me punching me in the stomach a strange attack from a vampire. A fist met my face causing a nose bleed before she was pulled roughly off me. I watched as two male vampires pulled her off and disappeared with her before the vampire that kidnapped me appeared above me.

He smirked and before I could react grabbed my hair lifting me up. I grunted as the searing pain ran through me. No! She was meant to kill me!

"Put on quite the show darling" He whispered before he dragged me towards the middle of the area between the old man and the blonde vampire. What was going on here before I arrived? Why was I even here? The vampire that held me disappeared and I looked up to old man to see him smirking down at me.

"Hmm yes we chose this one especially for you through her documents, completely different now but oh well..." He rambled slightly to himself. I hissed in pain when I pushed myself up to kneel.

"My punishment Magister?" The blonde vampire spoke. I would have swooned if I had met him in a different life at his voice. Magister? What was this place? Punishment? What did he do and why was I involved?

"Since the proof is not completely full proof, you are to turn to this girl into a vampire" The so called Magister said. That's when my blood ran cold. Fear completely filled me. I didn't want this! I wanted to die not live longer. I turned my head to the blonde vampire to see him looking up to the Magister with anger.

"A nice punishment for yourself as well. You seem to hate vampires" The old guys said smirking down at me.

"You are to start to turn her here. One of my followers will follow you to ground, once you are both buried he will report back to me" The Magister said like it was a causal conversation. Tears began to full now as I heard him speak. I couldn't believe it. I never removed my gaze from the blonde vampire. He would turn me whether I wanted to or not.

"Start now I'm growing impatient!" The Magister said making me jump but got the vampire moving. I quickly began shuffling backwards shaking my head. The blonde vampire suddenly raced forward into a blur and he was now kneeling in front of me, still towering over me. He watched my face for a few seconds before his hands came towards me. I whimpered flinching back while closing my eyes. But I didn't feel the sting on my cheek as I normally did.

I suddenly felt arms going around me and pulling me towards him. I tried not to but this was a vampire were talking about. I struggled in his lap as he held my body and arms in place with one arm but there was still room for movement. He touched my face touching the bruises and cuts even when I kept flinching and turning my head away.

"Mr Northman!" The Magister said annoyed. This so called Mr. Northman sighed. He moved my hair and began to lean down. This was it he was going to turn me.

"No" I said my voice sounding panicked. But he kept leaning down and I soon felt his lips at my neck. I could see vampires leaning forward waiting for him to bite me as if watching an animal in a zoo.

"I'm sorry" I heard very quietly before his fangs were buried deep in my neck. I screamed at how roughly he did it. Vampires began to cheer and whistle but I struggled and cried as he began to suck. The sensation wasn't something I ever wanted to experience as I tried to wriggle out of his hold. But this all changed when my vision began to distort slightly. Faces became a blur and my head began to feel light, like I wasn't actually here.

"Please" I slurred closing my eyes as I began to lose consciousnes. As soon as this happened I thought I was finally going to die until something was being shoved in my mouth. A wrist. He was giving me his blood to turn me. Trying to turn my head proved useless as he just followed my movement.

"We have a new vampire!" Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

...

I woke quickly as if waking up from a nightmare but I couldn't see anything. Where was I? Moving my hand all I could feel is dirt so where could I be? Movement beside me was brought to my attention forcing me to freeze. What the hell was that? I felt like there was fog over my brain stopping me from thinking properly. Trying to breathe I was met with dirt making me splutter.

Wait. Dirt? I had been buried alive. Panicking I began kicking my feet and digging upwards trying to get out. When my hand met air I gripped the dirt around to pull myself out. I could feel the dirt that was slacked into my hair and skin making me feel even more panicked. How long had I been buried alive? How was alive? Who buried me?

Looking around it was dark but I was having no problems with seeing I was in the middle of a clearing. Hearing someone breathe behind me I froze before I was standing up whilst spinning around towards the sound. Standing behind me was the blonde vampire. Accept this time I wasn't as terrified as I was when I first felt him, I felt strange. He wasn't a threat I somehow knew that but I knew I needed to respect him.

He had been standing near the tree's which was over a few feet away when he moved. Within seconds I watched as he stood a few feet in front of me. In return I ducked my head stepping back waiting for the attack. For the familiar sting I normally had when a man approached me. But he didn't move at my action, he actually froze. This brought to my attention to the fact I could hear skittering of little animals, the sound of birds wings flapping. It was almost disorientating making me flinch slightly away from certain sounds. Footstep.

Footstep?

My gaze shot up from the ground to in front of me to see the blonde vampire stepping towards me. I made a noise of protest quickly stepping backwards his reply to that was a sigh looking down at me since he was so tall. I tried not to look into his eyes as much as possible.

"My name is Eric, I turned you" Eric said. I could see his hand twitching and a memory of father flashed before my eyes of my father's hands before he began beating me. He wanted to hit me I thought terrified before his hand moved towards me squealed out covering my face with my arms. He turned me. He turned me into a bloody vampire!

"I'm sorry!" I cried out curly my arms tight around my head waiting for the hits, but instead, I heard a growl. I tensed but I couldn't hear any movement so I slowly began to untighten my hold that my arms had around my head. Eric came into sight, he looked angry.

"You are my progeny and I will protect you" Eric said looking at me before at the ground. My arms were now back down at my sides as I watched him. He seemed frustrated as he looked down at me, more in a loss for words.

"You won't hurt me?" I asked quietly. I sounded like a broken child in certain ways I was. His gaze instantly came back up to mine and he shook his head before replying.

"Never" He said in a very strong voice. I nodded slightly. Not that I trusted what he said. It was just to calm myself not that I would relax with him around. He then laughed to himself quietly but it was far from being joyful from when I heard children running up and down the street.

"You don't trust me..." He stated. Not a question, stated. He knew I didn't, was it that obvious

"Of course you wouldn't..." He said to himself again. I didn't think he knows he was saying this out loud and not only in his head. I watched him curiously for a moment before I shook my head. I had to get away from this man, he was dangerous just like every man is.

"We have a bond you and me because I changed you, meaning I can feel every emotion you have while you can feel mine" Eric said speaking to me now as his eyes wandered over my face. He can feel my emotions? That can't be possible! But yet I was a vampire, humans thought that vampire's couldn't possibly be real, yet they are and now I stood as one.

I moved my hands to hug myself for comfort as I listened. Once he finished he looked at me for a response. I slowly nodded thinking that what he would want- agreement.

"You are my second progeny, a woman called Pamela, you will meet her when we reach home" Eric said taking a step forward. I watched him not making any movement. He didn't show any signs of attack at the moment. But I was on high alert. It could change like the weather. Wait home?

"Home?" I asked confused. He wanted to take me where? Didn't I have a choice?

"Yes you will be coming with me to Shreveport where I live "Eric said pulling a phone out of his pocket. I followed the movement.

"Go with you" I said backing up slightly. I was taken from a home that I was forced into for another one. Wouldn't death be sweeter?

"Yes your my progeny, your my responsibility" He said not looking up from his phone as he typed. I was his responsibility? I wasn't a child. Not much longer I thought numbly. Death was something I had thought about a lot in the past year as my father beat me.

"What do you mean by that?" Eric suddenly said taking a few steps towards me looking angry. Almost upset but I instantly discarded the thought. I made a noise of protest backing up slightly but he just took another step. If he wanted to he could reach out and grabbed me and that terrified me. I looked at him confused.

"Not much long what the hell is that meant to mean? "He said searching my face for something. I stared back blankly. Did I say that out loud? I swear I didn't!

"What have I got to live for?" I whispered before I ran. I made it into the forest surrounding us a few steps before Eric appeared in front of me. He looked beyond angry as I watched as his hands turned into tight fists.

"You plan to kill yourself, is that it?" Eric said looking down at me. I hesitated in looking at him. Why did he care if I did or not, he doesn't even know me!

"Why do you care?" I said so quietly I'd be surprised he would hear me. But he was a vampire of course he would. He was suddenly standing inches from me forcing me to look up to him backing away. But he didn't give me the chance to do so. He span me around so I was up against his chest. Fear ran through me just like it did every day of my life.

"If you think I'm going to let you do that your mistaken" Eric said sounding very firm and protective? No I was imagining things. It was like he was made of stone I found a great difficulty in even getting his arms easing up on his old around me.

"Let me go!" I cried out throwing my body around in the bride wed style he held me in. Trying to roll out of his arms everything but he was made of stone I was sure.

"You're mine" I heard said fiercely into my ear. This caused me to freeze as my eyes stung as fear over powered me.

What was he going to do to me?


	2. Chapter 2

He carried me as he walked through to the woods even though I put up a fight. I had no chance and that scared me even more compared to the situation I was in. I didn't stand a chance. I had fought him for the first ten minutes of walking, I even went as far as hitting him where I didn't know where I got the bravery from. Yet all he did was stay silent and stair ahead, only letting out small growls when I hit him hard enough.

That soon made me back down. After that things went a lot smoother. He just walked at human speed for a long time heading to god knows where. A place he called home.

Staying tense in his arms I was waiting for him to drop me in disgust or something but he never did, he always kept a tight hold on me, which I wasn't sure was comforting or scared me more. Seeing a light in the distance in front my gaze instantly shot up to his face to see he was looking around in front of us. I quickly followed suit.

Looking to see that forest ended a few feet from us and followed out into concrete. Also a good distance from the forest line stood a red and black building with a flashing sign that said Fangtasia. How cheesy I thought normally for a second tempted to smile. Quickly getting rid of the thought I looked up again to see an uneasy look on his face. That's when a woman appeared. Out of freakin no-where but I still followed her movement? Did that make sense?

"There you are, the fuckers sent me home before I could even hear what punishment they could give you" A woman stood outside the bar in sexy but covering clothing, major heels that if she was human she would be crippled by. She stood there was her hand on her hip looking up at Eric ignoring me. Eric didn't say anything in reply but he didn't stop moving towards her.

"Eric?" She said in an annoyed tone loudly. My ears didn't like it. I whimpered as she raised her voice. Instinctively I turned my head into Eric's chest feeling comfort almost safe. It confused me. Shouldn't I be scared of him, he was the one that turned me and forced me to stay alive when I had no-one. My mind screamed at me 'What are you doing!" as he was the guy that turned me, he was the guy that forced me into this life , yet I was cuddling up to him like some child.

"Shhh" Eric cooed me. This simple action led for me to relax and when I did I felt his nose touch my head. Ducking quickly so he wouldn't touch me, I realised I must have looked very pathetic trying to avoid his touch. I was encased in his arms after all. Keeping my face hidden in Eric's chest as he seemed to be the safest option right now. No matter how much my rational mind tried to tell me otherwise. This woman wasn't someone I knew and therefore more dangerous than Eric. When we came to a halt I guessed it was in front of the woman.

"Who is she?" The woman said sounding very close now. My whole body flinched into Eric by instinct again and I hated it. Why did I feel that he would protect me? He was another guy and they just hurt you! It was like my brain was telling me he was safe and I couldn't control this reaction. This feeling was forcing me to make contact with him. I felt the vibrations from Eric's chest as he spoke.

"Pamela you are not my keeper, don't ask me so many questions" He said in an emotionless tone before he began walking again. That was Pamela? Didn't Eric tell me about her earlier? I narrowed my eyes trying to remember as he had spoken about it a few minutes after I came out of…..the ground. I tensed again at the thought remembering the fear I had felt on top of my own.

"No-one will hurt you here" Eric said breaking into my thoughts. How did he know I was worried about that? Did this bond thingy he spoke about earlier allow him to know this? I had so many questions but no answers I thought annoyed. I turned my head so I could see what was going on.

Eric walked around the building until a door that looked like it had the material of a leather seat cover on the front. The woman appeared again opening the door letting us inside. I soon heard the door shut and lock before the woman was suddenly standing in the middle of the bar. It was a vampire bar of course with all the true bloods on the shelves.

"Eric please explain" Pamela asked. She looked at Eric before her gaze began to wonder over me. Trembling at the deadly look I was being given I wondered if she was planning to kill me. If she was his other child and she seemed to hate me. Maybe she wanted her maker all to herself and would kill me so she wouldn't have to share?

"Enough Pam, I'll explain" Eric said breaking the silence. I soon felt her gaze remove but I didn't turn my head.

"Good" Was all Pam said before she watched us move. She kept giving me short glances but I had yet to receive a hint of if she liked me or not. I was worried that she would attack me.

"The Magister decided because of the proof my punishment should be minor…." Eric began to explain and sat down on a chair. I instantly took that as my queue to escape out of his arms, I pushed against the arms and began to wiggle but he only tightened his hold putting me in the exalt position I was in minutes ago. Gritting my teeth I fought the stinging in my eyes, I didn't want to look even more pathetic than I already was.

"He decided that I had to…" He began to say but was interrupted. I could feel he didn't like that and it felt very…..odd I have to say that.

"You turned her?" Pam suddenly said sounding angry and shocked. Disbelief. I flinched at the sudden change in volume but didn't move any more than that. My thoughts on the fact if she liked me or not became perfectly clear. She didn't like me and I needed to run for the hills.

"Pam you obviously knew the minute you laid eyes on me,so don't act surprised" Eric sounding a bit annoyed himself. He felt annoyed and hurt for what reason I did not know of. I was beginning to feel tired which was annoying because I had not long woken up. I haven't even walked 10 steps I was carried all the way here!

"This is your new little sister Pam whether you like it or not" He said. I could feel his gaze on me but I just concentrated on keeping my gaze on the wall in front of me so I wouldn't meet anyone's gaze.

"She is little isn't she" I heard Pam say as I closed my eyes. It was like something you said to a baby like 'aren't you so cute?' if wasn't degrading enough to be carried. The thought of sleep scared me as if I slept I would be completely vulnerable to these people in an environment I knew nothing about. But it was like someone was constantly tugging inside my head and it was more than mildly uncomfortable.

"How long has she been up?" Pam asked.

"Only an hour" Eric said. That's when I felt fingers touch the side of my face tucking my hair behind my ear. I instantly tried to flinch away from the action but my head was already up against Eric's chest for me to move even an inch away.

"She's different" I heard Pam say oddly interested. She sounded like she wanted to kill me a minute ago. This woman is bi-polar. I opened my eyes and turned my head slight so I could see Pam looking over me curiously. She smiled and you could tell she didn't do it often as it looked like a chore to her. Staring at her confused I didn't smile back. In fact I barley had the energy to do so. It was the same feeling when I didn't sleep for a day and a half back home when I was hiding from my father.

My father…

"Quiet….normal…why….name?...Stackhouse…."

Drifting is what I believed dying felt like. Just after you gave him there was a moment of pure bliss before reality is gone and you just felt good. IA while ago I had relaxed into Eric's hold from exhaustion and knew if I could think properly I wouldn't have done such a thing. But all I could do was relax and listen to them talk about people and things I had no knowledge of.

"Has she fed?" I heard loud and clear. My eyes shot open and I looked around. Fed? What no! I would not drink blood that means drinking from a human and killing! I took a shaky breath and tried to move and had no such luck. I began to move my legs and stepped on his foot to try and ease his hold, all it did was make him growl which then made me whimper but I carried on. I kept trying to wiggle must to the annoyance of Eric I could tell.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Pam say. We both ignored her. I managed to twist my body around escaping the grip. Instantly moving away at vamp speed away from Eric. But at the same time Eric moved blocking the door way to the only exit I had knowledge of to get out of here. I found refuge behind a very tall chair, like a throne. I was on the other side of the room, big enough for me to hide somewhat behind it. Slowly peeking out from behind the chair, I found I was receiving an odd like from Pam. From Eric I was receiving a look of amusement.

"She's definitely going to liven up things around here" Pam mused before she disappeared out of sight. I looked around wondering where she had gone. I heard a clear of a throat and looked to see Eric was standing at the bottom of the steps up to where I was hiding. When did he move?

"Your name, I want to know it" Eric said. Not asked, said. He leant against the pole that was up on a small stage as he waited for my answer. My gaze began to run over him as there was a lot of him with his height. Dirt covered him from head to fort his clothes ruined to never be worn again. His hair was almost black when I knew it was meant to be blonde. I hated to think what I actually looked like if he looked that bad.

He wanted my name. That was something simple that everyone had access too, it couldn't hurt me. It's just a name right? Nothing special. Why was I trying to convince myself? Maybe, it's because everyone you've trusted hurts you? My thoughts answered back.

"Anna" I said quietly after at least 30 seconds. He looked up at me slightly shocked not expecting me to answer him. I kept his gaze shakily as I held onto the chair in front of me. I could tell he wanted to ask me more questions, yet he knew he wouldn't get proper answers. At least I hope he knew that he wouldn't.

"We can talk tomorrow…you need to feed…the sun will be up soon" Eric said moving from his spot walking towards the bar with his back to me. I looked towards the door and back to Eric before I raced around the chair and past Eric towards the door. I was just about to grab the door handle when I was picked up from behind. I cried out in both the contact and shock of suddenly having no ground at my feet.

"Nice try mitt barn" (my child) Eric said and I didn't completely understand what he said. Yet again throwing my body around to escape his hold he yet again had the strength to keep hold of me. He began walking before suddenly we were sitting in a booth with me laying on his lap like I was earlier. This time he held a bottle of True blood in his hand.

He popped the top off with his thumb before speaking. I felt a pull trying to pull me down again now I had less adrenaline in my system. Did vampires even get adrenaline?

"This is what is available for you to drink for tonight" Eric said twisting the bottle around to show me the bottle. Eyeing the bottle with distain I knew I didn't want to drink that.

"No" I said turning my head into his chest. The want to touch him and not touch him at the same time at this action was almost painful. But it was the only think I could do when trapped in his hold. I heard a sigh before I was suddenly moved so I was now laying in between his legs my back up against his chest. He held the bottle like a baby's bottle and began moving it towards me. I narrowed my eyes but had to concentrate on not completely closing them

"Don't be so stubborn you need this to survive and you will drink it" Eric said the tone he had been using with me earlier now completely gone. He was serious and firm right now. I tensed slightly at hearing that but I was still not going to drink it. Maybe, he was getting tired and would start the normal behaviour of men now? I would be less confused and know what to do if he did.

"Please don't" I said as brushed it up against my lips not forcing me yet. I felt his lips against my head not quite touching. As if suddenly remembering my actions from last time he pulled away at the last minute.

"Just drink Anna" Eric said pushing it to my lips. I made a noise of protest turning my head and tightening my lips. I heard an annoyed sigh.

"Your testing my patience Anna…you will feel the pull from the sun and you won't be able to feed and could die" Eric said angrily. There we go the anger was there I knew it would come.

"Good" I said bluntly before and shoved my head back hitting Eric in the face. He grunted letting go of me dropping the bottle. I managed to jump up and run up to the door and break the lock opening it. I opened it to see the sun rising so I moved quickly into the sun knowing Eric would be right behind me.

"ANNA!" I heard shouted behind me from Eric almost frantically. That's when the sun hit me. It was a pain I could hardly explain but I'm sure being thrown in a fire pit could be close. All of the skin on show began to burn and I could hear as my skin cooked. I was basically being burned alive. Letting out a cry I gasped falling to my knees. Merely 30 seconds of being in the sun I heard burning behind me before I was grabbed. Suddenly hitting the ground was the next feeling. Shade, not more sun. My body relaxed into the floor from the release of pain. But my tears, blood tears began running at the chance I had just lost.

Groaning slightly at the pain I breathed heavily even though I knew it wasn't needed. Slowly beginning to open my eyes to see Eric currently in the same position as me. His gaze held extreme anger and pain which caused a harsh twinge in my chest causing me to jolt. Gasping at that Eric's gaze lightened up slightly but not by much. What was that? Closing my eyes again as tears kept running down my face, however this time, the tears weren't from pain or fear. They just wouldn't stop.

"ERIC!" I heard shouted in panic causing my eyes to spring open. Pam suddenly appeared in front of us, blood coming out of her eyes. Barley keeping my eyes open as she looked down worriedly at Eric I slowly closed them again.

"Pamela…get us some True Blood "Eric said sounding slightly in pain making feel guilty. Very guilty. But I didn't have time to feel the fullest of it as I was so tired I could feel myself being pulled into the darkness.

"Anna?" I heard my name. I felt myself lightly hum a response as I didn't have the energy for anything else. I felt myself being moved but I honestly didn't care until I felt something at my lips. A liquid of some kind. It was nice, really nice actually. I managed to open my eyes to see a wrist in front of me. My eye widened before they shut again from exhaustion.

I mumbled trying to move away from the wrist with no strength in the action.

"Just a little more, then you can sleep. You're in trouble tomorrow" I heard before I passed out.

…

I was laying on something hard but soft at the same time. Was I sleeping behind the sofa again in the living room? Had my father fallen asleep in my bed again? I moaned slightly rolling onto my side and snuggling in to my soft pillow. Wait, I wouldn't have a pillow on the floor behind the sofa.

I quickly shot up standing and stumbled until I grabbed something to steady myself. I blinked a few times to see that I had slept half on the floor half on Eric who now lays on the floor resting on his elbows smirking up at me. If I was human I would have blushed like crazy. Human….

"Did you know, you love to cuddle" Eric said smirking. Staring at him with wide eyes, my attention was caught by the smashed bottle of True Blood and the many broken chairs surrounding us. Did we crash into these when Eric dragged me back in here? The bar was a slight mess. Cautiously, I turned my attention back to Eric waiting for his reaction and when his eyes narrowed I flinched.

"_You're in trouble tomorrow"_

I'm so much trouble for the stunt I pulled yesterday.

"_Do you know how much trouble you in now?" My father said darkly to me. _

_I was 8 years old. His plate was heavy because of the amount of food that was on it I had dropped it. He had now found out that I had ate some biscuits earlier today because I was so hungry._

_Whack! I felt in the side of my cheeks sending me into the wall near me smacking my head hard against the because of the force. I soon felt a kick to the side when I didn't get up fast enough bruising my rips from the big boots he had on. I cried out whilst crying_

_He hated tears._

"_Are you crying in front of me?" he asked almost deadly. I shook my head at him scared._

"_I didn't mean to" I tried to tell him. I didn't mean to cry, I knew it upset him but it just hurt so much._

I switched back to reality to see Eric standing was moving towards me. Instinctively reacting I threw my hands up covering my head protectively as I did as a human.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I swear I won't do it again" I rushed out. That's probably the most I have ever spoke to him since I met him. I waited for him. I slowly moved my arms to see he was standing in front of me but made no movement to touch me.

"I'll be good I swear" I mumbled in a crying voice trembling. I was waiting, I hated the suspense I was feeling. Eric however didn't move.

"You will never feel my hand against you In that way…..you however will not being doing such acts like that again will you? Or there will be a punishment nothing physical understood?" Eric said looking down at me as I looked up at him.

I was shocked, completely stumped as he spoke. He was just telling me off? Not even a smack on the wrist?

"You're n-not going to h-hit me?" I asked honestly confused. I had disobeyed him why wasn't he punishing me? That's what I deserved right?

"Do you want me to?" Eric said taking a step away from me so he could look at me better. I quickly shook my head.

"Well then, it won't happen. But you won't be sleeping alone" Eric said before he suddenly was raising around clearing up the bar. Won't be sleeping alone? My eyes narrowed in confusion. I watched him clean but he was done in a matter of two short minutes. Pam suddenly appeared next to me. I squealed slightly running and hiding behind Eric who stood opposite us. Eric simply smirked looking down at me amused.

"Pamela, ready to open?" Eric asked. Pam just stared at him before turning towards the door.

"Shower, your stinking up the place" Pam called back. I looked down at myself to see I was caked in dirt. My skin colour had almost changed I thought disgusted. But wait, I don't have any clothes or anything!


	3. Chapter 3

"Anna!" Eric called firmly or it was just the way he spoke. Flinching slightly I turned in the direction of his voice just in time to see him go through a door. A room behind the bar maybe? Quickly moving I had un-intentionally moved at vampire speed and found myself behind Eric within seconds, almost surprising myself. That would take some time getting use to even though the action felt natural.

"There are two showers one in my room and the other in the office. If you decide you don't want to follow my orders I will hear and feel it, try anything and I'll lock you in the coffin for the day. Are we clear?" Eric said turning around quickly. My mouth dropped open slightly at the 'I'll lock you in the coffin' before I nodded quickly. He stared at my face for a few moments before motioning towards the closest door. After the motion he disappeared into another room down the corridor. I decided hesitantly that was cue to move. Moving towards the closest door I opened it before walking inside.

I had the bedroom shower it seems when a four poster bed came into view. What would a vampire need for a bed? My thoughts was slow as a faint blush I was sure appeared on my face. You're an idiot Anna. Closing the door I moved towards the en-suite bathroom that I could only guess it was. After locking the door which I instantly thought was stupid I had the ability to brake the whole door and Eric could as well if he wanted to come in. Swallowing to try and sooth my throat that felt like it was on fire, this was the hunger, the bloodlust of a vampire.

Skipping all the details I got wet and I got soaped up so instead of the smelling like a dead corpse. I smelled of strawberries a major improvement I thought. Leaving the bathroom I was met with clothes on the bed. Clothes that looked designer and very expensive, which worried me. What if a ruined them, they wouldn't be impressed. Biting my lips I dried my hair as much as I could with a towel and pulled on the clothes. The clothes consisted of black leather leggings and a red blouse with black boots. All the colours that the bar had. I tucked in the red blouse as I had ripped the bottom putting it on. I had panicked but forced it down when I remembered that Eric would sense that. There was no way I wanted him to come inside wondering what was wrong with me. Not that he cared I thought scolding myself for those thoughts. Checking that the rip in the bottom of the blouse was hidden from sight I was shocked out of my thoughts.

The door flying opening forced me to look up to see Eric was fresh and clean. He was drop dead handsome I thought my eyes scanning him before I looked away quickly like I had been slapped. Normally I wasn't allowed to look at guys I was deemed a slut by father. Only sluts looked at men like that my father would yell before punishing me for my actions.

"Follow me" Eric said leaving the room. But not before I felt a wave of disappointment but also glee? Well which one is it? I thought looked up at the retreating back of Eric. He can't feel both can he? As it was a strange combination of emotions. Moving after him we came back out to the bar where several bottles of True Blood stood on the bar. My eyes darted to Eric as he made a motion to the bottles. Licking my lips I grimaced at the thought of drinking a type of blood. But my throat hurt. I mean putting your hand in an oven hurt it was almost all I could think of. Pursing my lips I slowly reached for a random bottle.

"Smell the blood first. You'll find one that you can stand to sustain yourself" Eric said sitting on one of the bar stools looking bored. Popping the lid of the bottle that was like a beer I sniffed. Instantly an awful stench filled my nose causing me to turn my nose up and move the bottle away from my face.

"I said she wouldn't like it Eric. No matter the vampire she is" Pam said strolling past her high heels being heard for miles. The vampire that I am? What's that meant to mean? I looked after her curious as to what she meant before looking back at Eric. He simply gave me a blank look. Frustrated I picked up the next bottle finding the smell somewhat appetising and began drinking. It was nice like drinking a smoothie accept it cured the hunger not just the cravings for it.

Downing the drink quickly I instantly reached for the next. I downed two bottles before I felt 'normal?' Is that even a word anymore that I could be described as? Twiddling the bottle in my hand I looked up to Eric who was typing away on his phone. Eric. I wasn't sure what to think or feel about him. I didn't feel any romantic feeling towards him, but I wanted to trust him but I knew I couldn't. It was confusing and it frustrated me to no end. Quickly looking away when he looked up I read the back of the bottle of True Blood.

"Anna "I heard my name said. Looking up I was met with Eric walking towards the throne I had hidden behind yesterday?

"Sit. You are not to move from my side or talk to any vampires without my presence" Eric commanded as I moved from the bar to the throne. This time there was a smaller chair next to him which looked soft. Wait speak to other vampires? That's when the door opened and vampires started walking into the bar. I knew this was a vampire bar but I didn't hit me that I was actually going to be around loads of them! Panic filled my system at the dangers and injuries that I could receive appeared in my mind.

Sitting on the chair I tried to calmly think but it wasn't working as I watched the male vampires entering the bar.

"Humans will be in this bar tonight. You are not to go near them" Eric instructed next to me, now sitting down. He sat like a king was meant to sit on a throne.

"Yes Sir" I answered just as some humans stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to this platform. It was almost like a VIP area. Eric's hand on the arm rest turned into a fist at my answer but I guess due to an audience he couldn't hit me? Moving into the corner of my chair I threw a quick look up at his face to see he held no expression. Yet he felt so much? He was very angry and upset. He wanted to choke the life out of someone.

As the minutes and hours went by the bar got more populated with vampires and humans. It was only then Eric spoke.

"Are you well fed?" I thought for a second before nodding my head yes. I had no interest in feeding more of that red liquid. Turning my attention away from him to look around the bar lazily trying to find something to concentrate on. This is where I spent my night, people watching. But what interested me the most was the humans that entered the bar. At first I was terrified thinking that I was going to murder them on sight. But due to the fact that there were so many people in here I couldn't scent or hear the heart beats all too well. Leaning back in my chair and that's when I noticed that Eric had disappeared at some point. Panic filled me at being alone, but couldn't I leave f he was gone? I could escape? But the order he had given me was to not leave his side. But he left mine! My eyes dashed around the bar looking for him but he wasn't here. All there was, was humans dancing with vampires and getting drunk. Once you saw it all once it was the same every hour that past. I never got drunk so I had nothing to miss since I was only 18 when I turned, my father put me off ever drinking anyway.

Moving to the edge of my seat I checked the area again before standing. I was only a step away from my chair when Pam appeared at the bottom of the stairs. My plans disappeared of escape.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Pam drawled out in her accent that I couldn't pin. Panicked at being caught I simply back up quickly in my chair with wide eyes. Pam simply smirked as if having fun before moving into the crowd again. Sighing quietly I moved further into my seat curling up as I wasn't getting out of here. Pam was lost in the crowd again. I didn't understand why I couldn't find her. Where was Eric? Wait a minute why did I care about him? I needed to stop it as I wasn't going to be around much longer! Like I said to Eric the first night.

A quiet buzzing caught my attention, pulling me out of my thoughts. I closed my eyes and decided to put my vampire hearing to good use and managed to filter out the loud rock music.

"She won't stay there for much longer like I have just spent the last half an hour…" Pam ranted on.

"That's not what I came to you to talk about" Eric nearly shouted causing me to wince. Why can't everyone else here this?

"You can't expect the girl to be happy Eric, you forcefully turned her" I heard Pam say. Why were they talking about me?

"The fact that she is doing nothing. A new-born desires sex and blood and then they disobey by going dancing and challenging their maker. Just like you did Pamela" I heard Eric say and it was the most emotion I've heard from him.

"Yes I might have done those. But she is nothing like" Pam said spitefully. They were distracted talking about me it seems. Standing I quickly down the stairs and into the crowd. But when a vampire bumped into one another I found myself ducking out of the way of a fight. Dodging a punch I landed next to girl human. She smirked at me looking me up and down.

"Aren't you a sweet looking one" She said to me fluttering her eyes lashes. She had the whore look down, her face thick with makeup and the cheap black leather that was too tight. It didn't flatter her in the slightest. But by analysing her, other traits of the human body were brought to my attention. Her frantically beating heartbeat for one, the sound of her blood rushing through her veins for two and the third is that her neck held a very delicious looking vein. I was hungry. The girl suddenly threw herself at me, her arms wrapping around my neck. Her neck coming even closer so my fangs could rip into her neck.

The amount of directions I was being pulled in recently was killing me. I wanted to rip into her without care of killing the human. Just so my throat would be satisfied. But at the same time I didn't want her touching me and wanted her as far away as possible. Instead my hands came up to her hips as she swayed against me. A wave of hunger rushed over me almost fogging over any rational thought. A smashing sound suddenly travelled into my ears causing me to flinch. That was awfully loud. Turning my head I was brought back to reality and shoved the human away. To my horror she flew hitting a chair taking it down with her.

"Anna!" My name was shouted. I could see the top of Eric's head over the crowd heading towards the fight. I sped towards the door flinging it open and running into the woods I had been in the night before. But then this sensation overcame me, forcing me to stop running. Gasping I fought it wanting to run away but after a few more moments I let out a harsh grunt as it became painful. Moving in the direction I was being tugged the pain lessoned, but to my horror it was heading back to the bar. But what was different is that lots of people were spilling out of it, both at vampire speed and human speed. Dashing inside I came to a stop in the middle of the empty bar. Eric sat at his throne before he stood in front of me. Closing my eyes I prepared for the slap for disobeying to come. It did come but not in the way I came.

He didn't slap me. No. He gripped my face forcing my eyes to meet his. He looked angry. I did try flinching when he first touched me. My hands coming up to grip his own as if to get him to let go. But I knew I couldn't, they were more of a panicked reaction.

"You disobeyed me" He said tightening his hold on my face as to emphasise his words. Instead he gripped the back of my hair firmly but not in a pain filled way. Pulled towards him I was wrapped up in his arms. His chin on top of my head. Trying to tug my body away from him I began kicking his chin which led to a grunt. Why was he hugging me? I disobeyed him! Frantically I began wrenching my whole body in my struggle.

"Let me go!" I cried out as I began to feel claustrophobic at having my face forced into his chest. Instead of following my cry he tightened his hold before picking me up.

"Pam ready the large coffin" He ordered over my shoulder as he moved me. He held me again bride wed style. However, when I heard the words I freaked freezing for a moment before the words settled. Coffin. He was going to put me in a coffin.

"I'll be good! I swear I won't run again. I'm sorry!" I cried out struggling as my eyes began stinging. No no no no no! I screamed in my head. I didn't want to go in the coffin. How long would he leave me in there? He said if I wasn't good he would lock me in there, but for how long? It would be cramped and I wouldn't be able to breath.

Let's just say I completely lost it. Eric had trouble holding me as I put my all into it.

"Stop struggling!" Eric shouted is voice deep and thickly accented. This made me quieten but my struggles did not relent. He was terrifying.

"It's ready. Are you sure you want to…" Pam appeared in front of us looking bored. How could she act like that when he was about to lock me in a coffin.

"Pamela!" Eric shouted and Pam just scoffed and walked away not bothered.

"Please!" I cried as my face was covered in tears. Vamp speeding into the back hallway and then into a small basement. Before reaching the bottom I could already see the coffins that lay inside. Three small coffins before there was a large one. It was already open.

"As your maker I command you to lay and stay in this coffin" He said these words and a shock ran through my body and my struggles stopped. He placed me down and gave me a push. My body on its own accord moved and stepped into the coffin. No stop! Stop moving! Why are you doing what he says? I scream at myself. It was like being in an out of body experience where I had no control.

Lowering myself into the far said of the coffin that seemed to hold two people, I laid on my side facing away from Eric. My body trembled at the force I was putting into trying to get up, but also the fear. He was about to lock me in a coffin and I didn't know if he was going to let me out. Tears fell down my face quickly as I tried to hold my tears in.

There was at least a minute where nothing happened and the coffin stayed open. It was almost pain staking waiting for him to shut it. But to my shock I felt him step into the coffin and lay down behind me. Tensing up as I felt his shoulder brush my back I stared at the side of the coffin next to me.

He wasn't locking me in here?

Now I was honestly confused. Lost was an emotion I was experiencing strongly at this moment time. The lid of coffin came down causing me to let out a sob and it paused half way down and I forced myself to cry quietly. Fearing punishment. A hand suddenly touched my hip causing me to flinch on contact. But I could move any further away from him so I had to let him touch me. Whimpering at that thought I watched as we were now encased in darkness. His touch as much as I didn't want to admit was calming me down. That touch was assuring me that I wasn't alone in the dark or trapped alone.

The pulling sensation was appearing again and I shuffled uncomfortably. I didn't like being forced to sleep. Breathing shakily the hand on my hip began making circles. At first I tensed even more but after a minute it caused me to relax. The pull became stronger and I was taken under.


	4. Chapter 4

I was now officially 4 weeks old and not much has changed. I sat by Eric's side when the bar was open and then I was forced to share a coffin with him because of my acts when I first turned. He commanded me each time as I always fought him. When the sun was almost upon us, I was always the first one to feel tired as my eyes would tear up. Eric had explained it was called the bleeds. If I was awake past the time I was meant to be sleeping I would get them. The minute my eyes with fill with blood Eric would scoop me up and go through the 'bedtime routine'.

I had tried twice to meet the sun and had nearly succeeded only once. I wasn't allowed out of his sight because of that. My hate for Eric grew as he forced me to sleep and feed. Could he not see and feel that I didn't want to be here? That I didn't want to around him or anyone? Nearly every day there would be a time before the bar opened where he would command me to feed from him or a True Blood.

Eric taught me all about the vampire world about area's sheriff's kings and queens. About how vampires were fighting for rights like humans. It was oddly interesting when Eric began explaining things as he would go off into his head. His own little world. He was passionate in everything he did, not that he let everyone see these things. I had seen a few moments between him and Pam and I could see the relationship they had was strong. They cared deeply with each other and even joked around in their own way. Being from very different time periods they acted different to what I would call normal. But what was normal now? Me? I was not longer normal. A vampire. I was part of a species that could live forever if I wasn't killed. At the rate I was going I would never leave this bar.

There were moments where it wasn't all that bad. When Eric had paperwork to do for the bar I would sit with him in his office. I use to sit on the red sofa he had in there, but after a couple of weeks he forced me into his lap. But now, I looked forward to these days of office work where he would cuddled me in his lap. I would rest my head nearly his neck where could take in his scent which calmed me in a way nothing else could. I couldn't even calm myself that easily. These things scared me as it meant that I was starting to get use to my life with Eric which I didn't want to do. There was also times where I would be forced in a random room in the bar with Pam whilst she did paperwork. She was bitch at me the whole time, clearing indicating she hated me. Making sly comments how I was making her life hell. In these times Eric would be down in the basement making a lot of noises and I mean like crashes and bangs. Pam made sure to tell me that it was because of me.

Breaking out of my thoughts I scanned the crowding bar as it neared the end of the night. I was nervous as a vampire had been watching me for the most part of the night. He wasn't all that attractive with all of his rock clothes and long hair. Turning my gaze from the vampire I looked for Eric, he had assured me that no vampire would dare come up here. But this vampire didn't look like he would follow those rules. Eric's name was on the tip of my tongue when the male vampire was suddenly at the bottom of the stairs. He wouldn't come up here would he? Where the hell was Eric?

"Hello sweetheart, wanna ride?" He asked moving up the stairs. Quickly standing I made a move to run away from him but he grabbed my wrist pulling me into his chest forcefully kissing me. I whimpered kept trying to push on his chest. Fear built up inside me until I snapped. Why should I let him do this to me? Swinging my hand back I punched him in the stomach and couldn't believe how far he flew. He landed in the middle of the bar floor where the dance crowd was. The vampires had all moved out the way with their senses had picked on his movement. The humans however hasn't and screamed or were shoved to the floor. My mouth was opened slightly in shock at my action.

I had done something about the abuser.

The vampire stood up quickly ready for a fight. Eric!

"Who do you think you are?" The vampire growled stepping towards me. But before he could make another movement Eric raced out of the backroom holding the vampire up by his throat.

"You dare touch her…you know full right that area is out of bounds!" Eric growled at the male vampire who struggled to breath. Even though we didn't need to. When everyone stood around watching he grew angry. He dropped the vampire who quickly disappeared.

"Everyone leave! "Eric suddenly growled out and within a minute everyone was gone accept for a few humans stumbling out as fast as they could. I stood there hugging myself. I could feel Eric gaze burning into the side of my head but I quickly moved away going to sit on one of the sofa's across the bar. Tears began to fall down my face without my control. I've had enough. I didn't want this constant fear and pain anymore. I couldn't even fight for myself. Yes I made a move, but I was looking for an escape the minute the vampire stood up. I was a coward and that wouldn't change.

I was here to suffer and I didn't want that. Why couldn't he understand that? It hurt to be here.

"Anna" I heard Eric say. I looked up to see he was standing at the end of the sofa looking at me looking awkward. Trying to avoid Eric was hard so this time I didn't bothered. It wasn't often I spoke to him if ever. One word answers when there no way of not talking. He got angry when I did that. I had tried escaping many times and he pulled me back. If I spoke to him, would he listen and grant me what I wanted?

"I don't want this anymore" I sobbed. I was 18 years old and I felt like I've lived a full life of pain in vampire years. Growing up with an abusive dad with no friends and constantly moving. Then I was taken away from that to an extended life of a vampire. Where I was hated by his other progeny who I was convinced who could kill me if she could. It didn't help that when I woke to this life I felt like I was carrying a constant weight on my shoulders, it hurt.

"It hurts" I cried out as my vision began to blur from blood tears. I could see Eric's figure move from his position and on to the sofa. I tried to shrug his hands off me but I was just too tired of fighting anymore. He pulled me into his lap wrapping me up in his arms. I sobbed into him.

"Please Eric, it hurts" Crying around him was normal. But this was the first I had ever used his name or even acknowledged him when I was crying. I hurt mentally and emotionally so badly. Eric said nothing but hold me. This carried on until I calmed growing tried.

"Pamela pack my stuff and Anna's were going to Dallas and prepare the coffins" Eric said whilst running his hands through the top of my hair. It was habit he had started in the office if he had a free hand. After a few moments I realised he wasn't going to say anything about what I just said. Embarrassment filled me as it had taken a lot for me to speak to him. Then he ignored me. Deciding just to relax and just go to sleep as there was no point in talking about it anymore. I sighed relaxing as he did this making me feel comfortable. Moments like this I questioned my wish for the sun. I played with his fingers as they were covered in gloves. They were like biker gloves that made me wonder, he never normally wore them.

"Anna?" Eric asked. I turned my head to look up at him curiously as it wasn't often we spoke when in this position. He looked down at me with a very faint smile seemingly upset. I narrowed at that wondering what was wrong.

"I'm really sorry" He said leaning down and kissing my forehead. A thing I had grown use to now. I looked at him confused. What was he saying sorry for? I was broken out of my thoughts when Pam came in dragging two coffins a lot small than the one that Eric and I slept in together.

"We're going to be traveling. But I need you to be calm about this" Eric said as he stood up walking towards the nearest coffin. I whimpered knowing what he was going to do. They were single meaning I was going to be alone. Pam came in front of us and opened the coffin what scared me even more was the fact there was straps inside.

"Eric" I said my voice giving out as I panicked. I felt him tighten his hold on me before stopping in front of one of the coffins. My eyes widened as he began lowering me.

"No! Eric! Please don't!" I shouted fighting him but he was a 1000 year old vampire I had no chance of getting away. He pushed me down inside and I cried. He pulled a few straps over whilst holding my chest down. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. Pam placed a few duffle bags next to us before she dropped another with a loud thud.

"Let me out!" I said trying to free my arms but when I saw him pull silver chains out I sobbed.

"Shhh it will just hold you in place I swear it won't hurt you" Eric said trying to stroke my face but I just turned my face away from him. Eric finished and then tried to get me to look at him but I refused. Screwing my eyes shut as his hand hovered over my face.

"Would you prefer I command you?" Eric said sounding like he was holding back.

"Please" I sobbed as I tried to move in the restraints. I knew why he was strapping me in. He didn't want me to try and jump out into the sun. It was just the fact he was strapping me down in a coffin by myself, in the dark. It was bad enough at night. Eric always carried me to the coffins as I refused to go by myself or willingly. He always commanded me into the coffin why was he using silver this time?

When had he planned this traveling? He hasn't mentioned it.

"They will be here soon, you need to get in your coffin before you get the bleeds" Pam said standing somewhere in the room sounding down right jealous and annoyed. Did she want to swap? She can go in the coffin!

"Pamela can go!" I cried out but he ignored me. Why did I have to go with him!

"I will get you out as soon as the sun goes down, I promise you" Eric said kissing my temple before he begins to shut the coffin. Not he can't do this.

"No Eric!" I cried out and began kicking and fighting the restraints and was instantly met with pain as silver met my skin as the cover the protected me from the silver moved. Crying out I felt the silver cut into my skin. It's burning me I thought frantically. Why would he do this to me?

"Eric!" Pam shouted annoyed when Eric stopped mid with shutting the coffin.

"Enough Pam, I am your maker you will treat me with respect!" Eric said shouting at her. I found he spoke to me like he was a completely different person. It was freaky sometimes. The coffin then shut and I began kicking at the lid and fighting my bonds only to find them burning me.

I soon was taken under by the sun's pull and I was dead to the world.


	5. Chapter 5

"You struggled" I heard faintly as if in the distance. Lazily opening my eyes I felt the silver being pulled out of my skin causing me to hiss quietly. I turned my head to see Eric kneeling outside my coffins pulling the silver away. The relief I felt at the silver being removed was amazing. Groaning slightly as my skin began trying to heal but failing due to the lacking of blood in me, that's what Eric had told me anyway. It didn't make me want to drink blood any more than normal. As soon as I felt the last strap move I was up and out the coffin but was stopped a few feet away from it when Eric appeared in front of me.

I didn't look at him, I kept my gaze on the ground refusing to make eye contact.

"A car will be arriving shortly, you will get inside while I pack the stuff away. Do you understand?" Eric said with complete authority in his voice. I tensed slightly but slowly nodded knowing not to get on his bad side, like I felt I was always on.

"Good because it's here" He said before I heard a car roll up alongside of the plane we had previous been carried off of whilst in coffins. Once the car stopped I looked towards it before back to Eric to see he was staring at the luggage and he looked defeated. I wanted to comfort him so I shakily took a step towards him going to touch his arm.

"Eric…."I began to say when he suddenly was facing me glaring down at me.

"I said to get in the car!" He yelled at me. I whimpered ducking my head down whilst backing away before I vamp sped to the car, opening the door and shutting it behind me. I was so stupid! That's what I get for beginning to care! I heard growling outside before there was a huge bang. Turning to look out the window I was met with the coffin I had climbed out of was now laying on the floor whilst there was a dent in the plane. That's going to cost him I thought.

Pushing myself into the corner of the seat furthest away from where Eric would get in. He was angry, I knew better to stay away from him otherwise he would- What would he do? I thought. He hasn't punished me since I woke to this life like every other man I had ever met. If I was honest, I didn't know where I stood with Eric and in moments like this I was even lost than before I was a vampire. But I knew, from past experience that it was better to stay away from him unless I want to get hurt. If his anger wasn't a sign of violence was on its way, him blocking the bond from me so I could only feel stronger emotions was another. After a few minutes I heard and felt the boot open with a jolt of the car. A few thuds of where our bags were loaded inside before Eric was inside the car ordering the driver to go.

I sat stock still, staring out the window not wanting to do anything that cause the oncoming violence. But every once in a while I couldn't help the quick look at him out the corner of my eye as he wasn't as stone as normally was. His face was an open book. If you knew Eric Northman, then you knew that something was seriously not right. I knew this and I hadn't known him a year. We passed grand buildings and many night clubs, telling me we were in a big city. It was only when I saw the Welcome to Dallas sign that I knew we were still in America. It's not like I saw much outside of the apartment before meeting Eric. Mentally wincing at the memory I fought the stinging tears beginning to rise. It took half an hour before we arrived outside the city. It was after passing many tree's that we came to a stop outside a very modern looking house and by the look of it very spacious. I was brought out of my musing when the door slammed on Eric's side. I quickly took that as my cue to get out.

"Take the bags inside" I heard Eric say behind me before the movement of the human's footsteps headed to the back of the car. That's when a scent hit me it was amazing. I took a long sniff of the air wondering what it could be it smelt like dark chocolate with hint of mint. I took a few steps forward scanning the front of the house wondering where it was coming from. I couldn't hear any heartbeats so it wasn't a human. So what was it?

"You're going to meet my maker today, you will have the upmost respect whilst in this house understood?" Eric said bringing me out of my haze. Forcefully turning my gaze towards Eric I found him to be standing a few feet from me. Blinking a few times trying to compose myself I nodded my head slightly.

"Now Eric, don't be so tough on her. She's only young" I suddenly heard a woman say. Where did she come from? I yelped and hid behind Eric the part of me that was in few was half of my face which peaked around Eric's arm. There was laughter coming from the woman.

"Isn't she sweet? "The woman said looking at me. I felt very uneasy why was she so friendly when she didn't know me?

"Anna this is Isabel she is the second in command of this area" Eric said introducing her. I watched her as she looked at me before she turned to Eric. Staying quiet was my safest option I knew when it came to Eric. If I didn't say anything I couldn't get punished right? But he doesn't punish you a voice is my head shouted. So the second in command meant she holds a lot of power, I had to respect her almost as much as the boss. Needed to remember that/

"He is waiting for you in his study, but he said to take your time" Isabel said quickly looking to me at the end part. Did she mean me? Why would Eric need to take his time?

"We will be there shortly" He said before Isabel said before she went into the house vamp speed. I took a step away from Eric looking at his back cautiously. Why were we going to see his maker? He didn't need to bring me with him to visit. Well he kind of did as I wasn't allowed to be alone, but what about Pamela. Why didn't she come with us? I didn't like this new place, the bar was just beginning to feel comfortable.

"How long are…" I began to ask until Eric turned around quickly vamp speed. Quietening instantly I ducked my head.

"Okay" I said quietly waiting for my orders. I feeling of Eric touching my hair suddenly caused my instinctive reaction to flinch away. Looking up I realised I had failed to not flinch at his touch and I felt very guilty. We had covered a lot of ground with the touching over the month, but how mad he has been at me recently I couldn't help but think he might have had enough! He had to understand that!

"I didn't mean to" I said quickly looking up at him. Hurt was on his face for a few seconds before it disappeared and an emotionless expression covered his face. It hurt that he hid his emotions from me. I didn't mean to hurt him.

"Follow me" He said pulling me out of my thoughts. I quickly followed him as he raced through the house vamp speed until we reached a door. I had no time to appreciate the well-designed house. He stopped in front of the door and raised a hand and was about to knock when the door just opened. There stood a boy around my age with brown hair really blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a grey long sleeve top and black jeans. Then it hit me the smell. It was him. He was what I could smell outside, why did he smell so good?

"Master" Eric said. I looked up from the floor to see this master must be his maker Godric, he is staring at me. Even though he smelled good I still didn't trust him. I inched myself more behind Eric he was safe even if he scared me most of the time.

He said nothing but he moved into the room out of sight. Eric stepped forward so I instantly followed the action closing the door gently before returning to my position behind Eric. We stood a few feet in front of Godric who stood in front of a brown desk. His gaze scanned Eric and tried to scan me but I was mostly hidden behind Eric.

"It has been many years since you have requested a visit to me my child" Godric said finally speaking. My eyes closed of their own accord as his voice met my ears. His voice, I could listen to all day I thought before quickly getting rid of those thoughts. What on earth was I doing with these thoughts about a guy? AND a guy I just met?

"It has and I must apologise for it being on such bad terms" Eric said. That worried me. What was wrong with him? What is wrong? I looked back to Godric to see he looked curious and nodded for him to continue.

"I'd like you to meet Anna my new progeny" Eric said looking down at me before moving to the side. I instantly raised my hands to hug myself as Godric's gaze ran over me making me shiver. It was as if he was analysing me.

"Anna this is Godric, my maker" He said. I looked up slightly to lock eyes with Godric to see he was looking at me amazement which confused me but I ignored it. I bowed my head low for a second before looking back up. This didn't seem to please Eric however.

"Anna" I heard sharply from Eric. I winced looking at Eric to see him give me a stern look. I turned back to Godric to see that his features had hardened. That made me uneasy.

"Eric there is no need" Godric said just as sharply making me shuffle on my feet. Godric sounded even more terrifying, I took shaky breath before I spoke. I didn't want Eric to feel like he was shown up because he would be harsher than he has already been.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir" I said tightening my hold on my arms nervously before looking back to Eric wondering if that was good enough for him. But he didn't even look at me he was looking at Godric.

"As it is mine Anna, I apologise for my child's behalf he tends to be harsh when upset" Godric said to me taking a step closer to me. It was an action he took to engage in conversation completely innocent I tried to rationalise in my head, but I couldn't stop my reaction. Eric was upset?

"Godric….." I heard Eric say quickly. But I had already reacted as I whimpered flashing behind Eric. Eric was safe. Maker will protect you. My mind screamed at me as my body screamed.

"Eric, you have not…" I heard Godric say sounding very angry. My eyes widened as I looked at Eric's back, why was he angry. Stupid! You're so stupid for angering Eric's maker, do you have a death wish? I shouted at myself.

"Never would I strike my own progeny!" Eric suddenly growled out forcing a whimper from my lips. My eyes darted to Godric and noticed that his face became firmer than I already was and his eyes narrowed slightly. Weren't Eric's actions disrespectful? Moving backwards I stayed a few steps away from Eric. Eric was upset and in danger. Protect. These new instincts were confusing me as I was terrified but yet they were screaming at me to be brave!

"Do not forget your place Eric" I heard said calmly in a low tone. The tone was effective maybe even more effective than if he growled or screamed it. It sounded dangerous but at the same time I didn't believe I was in any danger with him like I did with Eric when he spoke like that. But I guessed that was to do with the fact Godric wasn't my maker.

Godric suddenly reached up like a snake striking, wrapping a hand around Eric's throat forcing him down onto his knees. My eyes widened as my muscles tensed as if ready to fight almost leaning forward. But he simply held a hand out behind him towards me motioning downwards. At this action my body was able to relax. Eric put up no struggle and actually moved with him into a position he seemed to know a lot of. Godric looked down at Eric and a sense of power radiated over him. My eyes darted between the two, as I hated seeing Eric like this.

"Do I need to remind you?" Godric asked Eric carefully. Almost daring Eric to disobey and my body became tense. Don't hurt him I mentally pleaded. Godric's head suddenly shot up towards me eyes widened slightly. An experience that didn't look right on his face as if he didn't use that expression often. Did he just remember I was here I thought my eyes widening slight in panic at the attention. He then released Eric who instantly looked down.

"I trust you won't try that again my child" Godric said pulling his gaze away from mine down to Eric.

"No Master" Eric said sounding like a scolded child. My mouth twitched at the voice as I had never heard Eric sound like that before. Godric nodded before raising a hand and running it through Eric's hair, almost if he was saying 'all is forgiven'. Within seconds Eric was standing again bowing his head slightly to Godric before turning his gazed to mine. Using vamp speed to be behind him again, he moved away from his maker so I could stand safely behind him. I felt Eric lean back slightly so I latched my hands onto his shirt. I often did this when Eric had company back at Fangtasia. Even though the hate for him turning me and being cruel, I couldn't control the feeling of wanting him around or even going for him for protection.

"You did not release the reason for your visit" Godric stated now standing behind his desk moving papers around.

"I was accused of selling V..." Eric began to explain forcing himself to calm down. I could feel the slightly apprehension of saying these words. I understood this instantly when Godric's hands ceased their movement not looking up from them. He simply asked which was terrifying, how did Godric do nothing and be so dangerous?

"Did you?" Godric asked warningly. Was Eric in trouble?


	6. Chapter 6

"No the Queen commanded me to sell the vampire blood. I had no choice but to do so" Eric explained quickly as to not receive a punishment. I slowly began to relax, my grip softened as their voices began to get calmer in conversation. Biting my lip slightly I wasn't all too happy with where the conversation was leading. Eric sound vampire blood on his Queen's order and was punished for that. That punishment was turning me and I didn't want to ever remember that night again.

"They didn't have the evidence to prove that I did this, but punishment was needed, they made me turn Anna" Eric said quietly at the end. He reached around making me let go of his shirt and pulled in front of him hugging me. Well it was more of a restraint to keep me in place as all I wanted to do was hide, he could feel that. Now I was in Godric's full view. He listened not saying much until Eric finished.

"How old is she?" Godric asked softly surprising me. I looked up to see that he had relaxed knowing that Eric wasn't doing such acts I could only guess.

"4 weeks" Eric said stroking my hair which I had forced myself to relax into. You know Eric won't hurt you. He's proved himself hasn't he? My thoughts instantly tipped back to the coffin and how he screamed at me. No he hadn't.

"It's too early for her to travel Eric, I told…" Godric began to say sternly sounding almost disappointed. Like he had lectured Godric on this many times and had to repeat himself. It was such a parent role which I guess a maker in theory is.

"I need your help with Anna" Eric said with gritted teeth. I could feel the growl rumbling in his chest that he wanted to let out. But he couldn't disrespect his maker. Godric's eye narrowed slightly at being interrupted.

"You were quite capable with Pamela" Godric said dismissively. Eric suddenly rushed us forward in front of Godric. I yelped trying to pull away from Eric but he gripped my arm slightly. He pulled my sleeve up and I knew what he was showing him. Because of the lack of blood I was drinking the burns that I received from the coffin but also when I had tried to meet the sun, the wounds were still there. I watched as Godric's gaze ran over my arm with anger and fear?

"Why has she not healed yet?" Godric said sounding concerned looking at Eric. I began to get frustrated as they spoke about me like I wasn't here. Eric sighed.

"She won't feed willingly" As soon as Eric spoke those words. Godric instantly looked at me with hard eyes.

"Why not?" Godric said but he said it whilst looking straight at me. He wasn't asking Eric anymore but me. I tried to pull at Eric's hold on me but he just tightened. Old fears were beginning to rise.

"Let me go!" I cried out trying to twist out of my arms. My skin began tingling almost waiting for the pain to come.

"Answer him, tell him how you are trying to meet the sun" Eric said looking down at me. I looked at him right back desperately. I didn't want to be here.

"Meeting the sun, at your age?" Godric said almost in question. His eyes scanned over my face as if looking for an answer, but what I could see in his was understanding.

"You don't understand!" I said a little louder than talking volume. Godric instantly stopped talking and I felt Eric's hold on me tighten in warning of speaking to his maker like that. Freezing in my struggles instantly at what I had just done, I just disrespected him.

"Anna" Eric hissed in warning ready to punish me for my tone, only to have Godric gave him a warning look before looking back to me.

"Make me understand" Godric said simply but I knew I had to answer. That was a command. I swallowed quietly.

"I'm tormented by memories …" I stuttered nervously my eyes darting around the room as I forced myself to speak.

"I'm reminded everyday how much I'm not wanted…" I said. Eric piped up by that.

"That is not..." Eric said and I lost it. My hands tightened in fists.

"It is! Maybe not but you but Pamela certainly makes it obvious!" I shouted at him ripping my hands out of his. I knew he let me there's no way I could have done it on my own. Eric looked down at me in shock at the way I was acting. My fear was completely out the window as I exploded.

"I am hurting you! I see the hurt, the anger..." I said my eyes beginning to water

"I relive the night you turned me and I know you commanded me not to but I can't help it" I said beginning to get quiet as fear began to fill me. Why did I think I could do that without a punishment? And I disobeyed a command from him so I knew the punishment will be coming very soon.

"I hate you for doing this to me and yet I don't want to hate you!" I said sounding very confused and distraught. It was silent as I spoke until my voice raised.

"Watch your tone" Eric snapped glaring down at me stepping towards me his hand reaching raising and moving towards me. With that my shoulders dropped my head ducked. Within seconds I was on my knees in a complete submissive pose. One that I knew all too well. My father taught me.

"I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, I'm sorry I won't do it again. I know my place" I repeated the words I'd grown to learn. My voice got quieter and quieter as the fear that I had lost returned tenfold.

"Eric" A warning voice said as I spoke. There was no movement towards me but I knelt frozen. I awaited the pain I was oh so familiar with but after another thirty seconds I was met with nothing. Carefully I raised my gaze as much as I was brave enough to. I could see a set of shoes standing in front of Eric. Godric was standing front of Eric slightly, as if blocking his way. When nothing happened again I slowly began to raise my head. My wary eyes hit the cold eyes of Godric as he stared down at me before a low growl left him. My whole body flinched at the terrifying noise but as he couldn't see me. I didn't look down. He turned towards Eric his body tense ready to spring.

"I will ask this only once my child. If I have to ask again then you will be punished" Godric's voice came out very low and very calm. The calm just before the storm. I'd prefer someone to scream at me rather than speak quietly, you couldn't judge how angry they were or their intentions. My eyes watched followed as Eric quickly knelt in front of him, his head tipped up to meet Godric's eyes. His body was slouched submissive like mine. He had been in this position twice in the last 10 minutes which was terrifying. Eric's meant to be my protector but yet he could hurt me, but now there was someone even more powerful.

"Yes master" Came Eric's reply. He was submissive to Godric, which is a sight that unnerved me. Eric was terrifying when he wanted to be but this was a whole other side to him. Eric had explained what him being my maker meant, that he was my father, brother and friend all in one. He was meant to be strong. Swallowing my eyes darted between them wondering why Godric had turned on Eric at my disrespect. I was the one that deserved the punishment.

"Her behaviour why is it this way?" Godric asked demandingly.

"Anna was abused by her family before I turned her, Master" Eric answered truthfully and quickly. There was no hesitation before he answered and no stutter. Why did Godric need to know this? Why did he care why I was acting like I was? When Godric's eyes turned towards me I could see he was angry but his calm posture and his actions were terrifying.

It completely through my though process off. With my Father I knew exactly when he snapped and when he got annoyed. I knew when he needed more drink and when he was about to spring towards me. I knew when the hit was coming or what I needed to do to avoid it. Godric didn't give away anything. I felt almost lost.

"No harm will come to you here little one. You are safe in my home" He spoke his voice soft unlike the way he just spoke to Eric. Eric was still kneeling but his head now tipped downwards as if he was at war with himself, I could almost feel the war of emotions behind the barrier between us. I wasn't sure what to do or how to answer him. His words didn't make me feel any safer or even curb the fear I felt as I watched as slowly Eric rose to his feet.

"Child breathe" Godric said firmly. My eyes darted towards him in wonder whether he was talking to me or Eric. Godric's eyes were settled on me his eyes scanning my body. His hands were twitching at his side, a trait I knew would cause me pain if he acted on the twitches. I hadn't realised I wasn't breathing, and I must admit it did freak me out. My brain told me logically that I need to breathe, but that was my human way of thinking.

"Breathe" Eric murmured from across the room. Reminding me of what Godric had asked me to do. Why did I need to breathe? Slowly my lips parted slightly as I pulled in air and the sent came with it. The scent that I had caught when I first arrived, the one I wanted to roll around in and it relaxed me. My tense shoulders released slightly moving into a comfortable position.

Eric then moved across the room towards me. Kneeling again in front of me his hand reached towards me like he did earlier. His hand came to rest of my cheek even though I flinched away from him, he had paused before proceeding to touch me. Leaning down he kissed my forehead like he does every night before the sun rose.

"My intention was not to harm you. You should know that by now" His voice started soft before it became stern. It became more of a telling off, clear frustration in his voice. But then he jolted slightly almost like a flinch and I noticed he grit his slightly.

I watched confused as to what he was doing. He stared down at my shoulder with narrowed eyes his eyes darting left and right slightly. Concern rushed over me without my control as I wondered what was wrong. Vampires couldn't have brain damage and this was exactly how he was acting, like I wasn't here and he was in his own little world. My eyes darted over his shoulder to his maker to see if he knew what was wrong with him.

But I was met with Godric staring at the back of Eric's head intently. His expression of concentration and his lips in a tight line. What was going on with them two? Were they talking? Was that a Bond thing? I remembered Eric saying as the years went on the Bond did indeed get stronger and abilities come with it. But If I question him about it he got funny about it and sad. He wouldn't speak to me about it.

"Eric?" I asked quietly confused. Lifting my right hand off my lap I went to touch his shoulder as he was starting to scare me. I didn't like him like this as his eye brows furrowed and he looked almost distressed. But the minute I touched him a snarl left his lips and my instincts kicked in. Within seconds I was standing up and had dashed out of the room, down the hallway and down the stairs. Quickly slipping out the door I dashed into the surrounding forest hiding behind a thick tree before listening.

There was no sound of being followed. All I could hear was the sound of small animals scattering around and the leaves blowing in the wind. I looked out into the night to feel and see that I was alone.

"Annabella!" Was suddenly shouted very loudly. I ran instantly as fast as I could go, even pushing myself to go faster. Unintentionally I was actually spreading my scent everywhere as I changed direction wanting to lose them.

…..

"Annabella!" I heard shouted again behind me but it was a good 11 miles away. It would take a good few minutes to catch up to me. Yet I still ran before my sobs over took me making me lean into a tree.

Running didn't need as much thought as when you were human did. My body knew what to do which left most of mind to wander slightly. My life as a human is exactly the same as my vampire life. Running from someone who wants to hurt me when that person was meant to mean the world to me, was meant to be my father. I had then disrespected my maker and his maker who was even older than him. Respect your elders and I had gone against that. My human father wouldn't stand for my disrespect and considering I'm in the same position nor would they.

Godric was dangerous, it was clear when I first met him. His scent caused my thoughts of him to soften, but the way he spoke and the control he had over Eric scared me. He was more deadly than Eric and I couldn't let the catch me. Wiping my face I dashed away again, flying past hundreds of tree's a minute. I pushed myself further and further out into the middle of no-where.

_You are my progeny and you will listen to me!_

Eric's voice shouted. I cried out slightly disorientated first frantically searching my surroundings for him, but I knew there wasn't a vampire around for miles. I would have picked him up. He had spoken to me in my head. How did he do that? That shouldn't be possible I thought frantically.

_How did you do that?_

I shouted in my mind after doing one last scan and running. Why hadn't they caught me yet? I felt like was stumbling around the woods surely with how old they were, they were stronger and faster. They were hunting me that was the only conclusion I could come up with.

_You will stop running and allow us to find you_

Was commanded in my head. I winced slightly as I really wanted to follow that command my whole body fought me. But I knew very well that unless he said the words, 'as your maker I command you' I could fight the order he had given me. He sounded so angry and I knew that if he caught me then I knew what was going to happen.

"_Get back here right now!" My father screamed as I ran from the room. My nose bleeding. His footsteps were loud as his feet slammed against the floor as he ran after me. _

"_I'm sorry" I screamed back as I ran down the stairs trying not to fall down them as I wavered from blood loss. As I reached the bottom I heard him at the top as he drunkenly tried to come down them fast without knocking himself out like last time. _

"_When I get a hold of your ass…" He drunkenly trailed off. I ran into the living room slamming the door quickly putting on the latch before backing up. My heart pounded in my chest as I heard him jump and stumble down the last few steps. _

"_Think a lock can keep me out?" He laughed before he slammed into the door. I watched as the latch strained and knew he was getting in. Running towards the window I tried with blood fingers to pull it open. But saw that he had nailed them shut. He remembered I had escaped out of the window last time._

_My head snapped towards the door as it flew open slamming against the wall. To reveal an out of breath, red faced man that I call my father. I slowly backed away._

"_Daddy please!" I begged as he began marching towards me. His hand flying up as he backed handed me. As I landed on my right side his boots hit my left, my cries had turned hysterical as I tried to handle the pain. But to also breathe. _

"_I've told you. Don't ever run as I will get you!" He shouted a hand gripping my hair and forcing me upwards my screams filling the air. _

I gasped half hitting the tree and collapsing to my knees. He couldn't hurt me anymore! I shouted into my mind. Eric could my thoughts said. He could hurt me. As I placed my hands on the ground to push upwards something was brought to my attention. It wasn't pitch black anymore I thought as I stopped crying. My lack of breathing forced me to notice the birds, the early birds that I always used to hear when I woke up for chores in the morning.

The most important thing however was the fact that there was a glow, a yellow and orange glow.

The sun was coming.


End file.
